


Giving Flowers HC: Julian

by AugustStone



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: giving flowers HC for Julian Devorak from the Arcana~
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Giving Flowers HC: Julian

🌻 **Flowers** : Gardenia for joy, sunflower for adoration and loyalty, and roses for passionate love and longing

  * Should he get you flowers?
  * He wants to but...what kind of flowers?
  * What do they mean?
  * Is he overthinking this?
  * Why yes, yes he is
  * He can't help it, your the most important thing in his life, he just wants you to be happy and satisfied and he wants to make sure he conveys that in other ways than physical
  * He’s a hopeless romantic so he obviously thinks roses, but then he remembers Asra going on about flowers and their meaning one time and asks him for advice 
  * He hopes the man isn’t lying to him as he puts the bouquet together 
  * You aren't really sure about all the meaning but you love them just because of how pretty they are and how well he arranged them
  * He realizes he was overthinking it and is a bit embarrassed, explaining the meanings of the flowers and how he had obsessed over it and it makes you smile. Especially when you read his hastily attached note;
  * _I hope you’ll always know how much you mean to me, I know you can do much better but I am a lucky man to have you at my side. -J_
  * You tear up a little making him worry he’s hurt you in some way but your kiss makes it all better
  * You assure him you wouldn't have anyone else by your side and that makes him feel better 




End file.
